A Family Matter
by silvermagic210
Summary: The Pevensies are back in England after leaving Narnia in the Golden age can thier mother and later their father adjust to their adult children? And will the Pevensie children go back to Narnia and leave England behind? set after LWW with the addition of an OC character. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Helen Pevensie waited for her children it had been months since she had seen her children since she had sent the five away for the Blitz. Serena, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy the five children that she loved dearly had been in the countryside for months.

"_I hope the train comes soon, I can't wait to see them." _ Her heart leapt as she heard the sound of a train entering the station.

Serena Edmund Susan and Lucy smiled as the train began to slow Peter lost in his own thoughts didn't notice.  
"I say my king thou hast the look of one deep in thought, might I enquire as to what goes on in thy head?" Serena asked as she and the others began to gather their things Peter started and quickly got up to help.

"Dear Consorts I have been struggling to reconcile our lives here." The other four nodded and Lucy said.

"My kings, my Queens we shall adapt to this life once again as we adapted to life in our fair country of Narnia, though I must admit it will take some work on our part to act our current ages."

"Thou art ever right my Valiant Sister, and now I think we should speak like Englanders rather than Narnians though the words feel odd in my mouth." Edmund grimaced as he struggled to change his speech patterns. The five disembarked the train and set about to look for their mother, when they heard her calling their names.

Helen looks for her children and is startled she hardly recognized the five children who walked quickly toward her smiles lighting their features and her name being mouthed upon their lips. She looked into her oldest twins eyes as they made their way toward each other. Helen was shocked their eyes were different though they were the same sapphire blue and emerald green, the twins looked regal and a protective glint sparked their eyes as they watched their surroundings.

"_Are these really my children? They look so different as though they have lived a whole lifetime in just a few months." _ Helen thought to herself as she greeted the five. Peter no longer the unsure little boy of thirteen but seemed to be much older than his years should allow. As Helen looked into her two sons and her eldest daughters eyes she nearly gasped because despite the smiles that touched their faces the three pairs of eyes one sapphire one emerald and one pair that changed from smoky quartz to black onyx were not the eyes of children but the eyes of battle hardened warriors. Susan and Lucy had also changed they both possessed a grace that was far beyond what they should know and yet Lucy had still retained her vibrant personality. "Mum I missed you so much!" Lucy cried as she leapt into her mothers embrace, her elders were a little more reserved but no less joyful as they themselves hugged their mother. The family made their way to the car none of them commenting on their missing member. Helen noticed that the children seemed quiet as they walked into the house she watched as Peter and Edmund took the girls luggage up to their rooms then came down for their own.

"_They did it without being asked and Edmund just joked with Peter and Serena…whatever happened in the country some good seems to have come of it."_

As the day wore on Helen relaxed her watch on the children and as she did so the Five relaxed as well. The day was nearly over when the family sat in the living room listening to the wireless Peter and Serena were playing chess Edmund and Lucy were playing checkers and Susan was doing some embroidery on one of Lucy's shirts. It could have been a night in Cair Paravel though the differences between the two places were very apparent. Serena barely lifts her head from the chessboard to let her youngest siblings know that it was time for bed.

"Lucy finish your game with Edmund then head upstairs for bed, Edmund you have twenty minutes after the two of you are finished." Helen was surprised when Edmund nodded and even smiled at Serena.

"But Rena can't I stay up later?" Lucy pouted and before Serena could reply Peter stirred.

"No Lucy you know the rules."

"But Peter please."

"NO LUCY." Serena and Peter said together and Helen was startled by the authoritative tones the filled their voices. Lucy pouted but nodded and finished her game with Edmund. Helen couldn't believe the authority that the twins spoke with and was amazed that the younger children obeyed them.

"Susan will you help us clean up for mother then we can all go up to bed." Peter said looking at his middle sister who nodded smiling.

"Oh but Peter Serena Susan you don't have to do that." The three smiled at her and finished putting things away. Later that night a shrill scream rent the air. Helen was out of bed quickly but as she opened her door two shapes went by her hurtling down the hall to Serena's room. Helen stood outside the cracked door and listened as Peter and Edmund tried to calm their eldest sister.

"Thou must calm thyself Sister we are here; thy Sword and Shield are here." Helen wondered what Edmund meant at sword and shield and how they had learned to speak that way.

"Edmund Peter it was horrible I saw the battle of the Northern Marches with the giants of Ettinsmoor again." Edmund soothed his sister with nonsensical words as Peter said.

"That battle was in the second year of our reign Sister. We are all well and have been for some time now please try to put it from thy mind and rest." Serena began to calm under her brother gentle words and Edmund murmured that he would go and get Susan and Lucy. Helen moved back into the shadows as Edmund went to get the two other girls she noticed that both were wide awake as they passed into Serena's room.

"Sister we are here for you let us get to sleep now and speak of this on the morrow." Susan said gently and Helen walked quietly to her room her mind reeling with information she couldn't possibly make sense of.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Helen woke to the sounds of wood clashing together sometime just before dawn. She went downstairs and into the kitchen to look out of the window to see her children in the garden, her sons were on either side of her eldest daughter circling her, the three of them held sticks in their hands like swords. Helen gasped at the sheer veracity that Peter and Edmund attacked Serena with and had to hold herself in place to keep from running out to stop their duel.

Serenas movements were fast and graceful as she alternated between attacking and defending, her brothers seemed to be hard pressed to stop her.

Serena disarmed Edmund with a complicated twist of her wrist, as she turned to deal with Peter he came through her guard and disarmed her.

"Good one Peter!" Edmund cried grinning

"Don't forget Edmund, the Brave Queen disarmed thee first." Susan laughed she and Lucy had enjoyed watching their elder sister and two brothers duel. Edmund grinned and shrugged as he threw himself onto the ground beside his sisters Peter and Serena were examining their "swords".

"I wish I had Rhindon then maybe we could have a real training session and not worry about if the stick is going to break and hurt someone." Serena and Edmund nodded. Lucy huffed and said.

"And what fair consorts are Susan and I going to do without our bows? Or I myself with out my dagger, or Serena without her own sword Vasi? And don't forget Adalet Edmund." The children sat for a moment as the sun began to rise and in that one instantaneous moment it looked to Helen like the children were wearing clothes made of the finest velvet and silk and had crowns on their heads.

"My king My Queens I think tis time to alight within the sun has risen and once again a new day has dawned." Peter said his voice somehow deeper than his thirteen years should have allowed. The others nodded and Helen moved away from the window trying to appear as though she had just entered the room.

"Mum what are you doing up so early?" Peter asked as the others filed in behind him.

"I could ask all of you the same question did one of you have a nightmare again?" Helen immediately noticed that the nightmare hadn't been the best thing to bring up as Serena's mouth tightened and the others drew around her protectively. "I'm sorry Serena that was senseless of me."  
"It's alright Mum why don't we all go back upstairs for a lie in." Everyone nodded though the kids weren't going back to sleep.

A few hours later Helen awakens again to the smell of breakfast cooking and the strains of a song floated through the house. Helen stopped in the doorway of the kitchen watching as her five children cooked breakfast and sang together, it was a song she didn't know but was lovely and lively. Serena's alto soared with Susan's mezzo soprano and Lucy's high soprano while Edmund and Peter's tenor and mezzo tenor respectively, provided a base for their sisters. Helen was amazed at how well they worked together and was about to go in when the doorbell rang. Helen was startled to see nine draymen sanding on her door step with two large crates.

"'Ello Madame and good morning to ye we've a delivery here for a Peter, Serena Susan Edmund and Lucy Pevensie from a Professor Kirke out in the country." Helen nodded and let them bring the crates into the house and pry off the lids. The men left just as Serena entered the room.

"Mother breakfast is ready… oh what is this?" Serena's emerald gaze fastened on the crates.

"A delivery for you and your siblings from Professor Kirke." Serena's eyes lightened and a faint grin touched her mouth before she remembered breakfast.

"We'll look into it after we've eaten, we'd better hurry though there might not be much left with Edmund at the table." Serena had lifted her voice at the end of her sentence and shouts of laughter could be heard at her teasing. Breakfast was filled with speculation about what could be in the crates and laughter and jokes. Lucy was incredibly impatient to see what had been sent and had finished breakfast quickly while the others finished at a moderate pace.

Everyone gathered in the living room and Serena and Peter reached into the first crate to pull out two swords and shields their faces paled and hands trembled as they got a better look at the items.

"It's Rhindon and Vasi even Adalet they look exactly the same." Peter whispered. Helen was confused as to why her children were so emotional over these items, and why in the world had Professor Kirke sent her children weapons. The children had finished passing out the gifts there was a bow and quiver of arrows a dagger and a horn for Susan, a set of fighting daggers and her Christmas gift dagger and a crystal bottle to keep wound cleaning agents in for Lucy and swords and shields and daggers for Serena Peter and Edmund. All of the items including armor and clothing for the children were perfect replicas of what they had described to Professor Kirke.

"There's a letter lets see what it says." Lucy ever Valiant gave a faintly trembling smile and opened the beautifully penned note.

"**My dear Pevensie children I must apologize for not addressing you individually considering that there are five of you I shall address you thusly. It has not escaped my notice that while you were here you acquired prodigious skill in weaponry healing and political knowledge. I have taken the liberty of providing for your continued education on such subjects, it would do a great pleasure that you inform me on your progress as well as let me know should any of the items break become worn or cease to fit properly and I shall procure suitable replacements.**

**Yours Sincerely, **

**Professor Digory Kirke. **

The kids smiled leave it to the professor to word his letter in a way that would appeal to their mother. The children went tearing off to don their new clothing and Serena and the boys even went so far as to don the armor so that they could have a real sword fight together. Lucy and Susan found five velvet bags tucked into one of their dresses and a leather bag of whetstones to sharpen all of their weaponry. When Lucy and Susan opened the velvet bags they gasped to find perfect replicas of their crowns within them and they both closed their eyes in thanks to the kind Professor who had brought a little of their beloved Narnia to dreary England.

**Hi :) so i'd like to clear up what the names of Edmund and Serena's swords mean Serena Vasi Turkish: Guardian Edmund Adalet Turkish: Justice i was trying really hard to think of sword names that would fit their personalities and sounded cool as well like Rhindon though i have no idea what it means. lol until next time happy reading. Hi readers yes i have changed Latin to Turkish because the lovely Calyn caught my mistake that's what i get for writing this at 1 in the morning and not checking my facts accurately. So on to reading and chapter 3 should be up in the coming week love to you all.**

**Long Live Aslan!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Helen heard the sounds of metal clanging and for the second time that day she found her children in the garden sword fighting. She again walked to the kitchen window to watch them.

"_How did they become so good at this, it should take a lifetime to have the skill they do and yet.." _Helen trailed off as Edmund disarmed Peter with a flourish that sent the blade flying toward Serena who while sitting dodged with impressive speed. The kids laughed while Helen struggled to return her heart rate to normal.

"And the Just King strikes down the Magnificent and nearly takes the Brave Queen in the same blow." Lucy crowed to the amusement of the others.

"_Just King, Magnificent, Brave Queen? What does this all mean? This must be a game they started in the country but isn't it more normal for children to be princes and princesses?"_ Helen went to the door and cleared her throat the children stilled instantly hands surreptitiously going to daggers kept on belts at their waists.

"I was wondering if you would like to walk to town and see some of your friends." The five glanced at each other and Helen got the feeling that a whole conversation had just taken place in those few seconds when Peter responded.

"That sounds nice Mum let us go and clean up, we will be ready to leave in a few moments."

Helen watched as the children made their way inside shaking her head she went inside to write a letter.

**My dearest John,**

**I am sorry I haven't written but the children arrived home yesterday. I've noticed a difference in them since they came home, they get along better for one. They have new skills such as sword fighting and archery, and the professor sent them things so that they could practice. You should have seen their faces it was like he had sent them the crown jewels. He also sent the children books on medicine, law, society, and politics and they were READING them it was the strangest thing. Serena had a nightmare last night about a place called Ettinmoor or something like that and giants she was so distraught I wanted to comfort her but Peter and Edmund went to her first and calmed her. I don't know what happened in the country but both good and bad things seem to have come of it. Edmund has changed as well he no longer fights with Peter and Serena and he doesn't bully Lucy, it is a refreshing change to say the least. Oh John the worst of it seems to be when I look into their eyes, I no longer see the children I knew but adults. Especially Serena Peter and Edmund it's like I'm looking into the eyes of three people who have been to war. The children are also very formal when they speak sometimes like they have learned a new set of manners and when alone speak as though they are from the past using words like thee and thou. I'm sorry John I don't mean to worry you when you are so far from home, I'm probably being silly and there is nothing to worry about. Please write back soon if you can I know the children will love to hear from you. **

**All my love **

**Helen**

Helen sighed sealed the letter and addressed it before going into the foyer where the children were about to head out.

"Could you post this on your way out please?" Peter smiled and took the letter when he saw to whom it was addressed his face paled a little. The other four sensing his faint distress pressed in closer to him and Helen watched as Peter drew strength from his siblings.

"We'll make sure this gets done right away. Come on you lot lets get going." The others smirked and rolled their eyes and filed out, immediately arranging themselves into the order of coronation. Peter courteously took Serena's arm while Edmund gently escorted Susan and Lucy together. As they walked down the road they passed the church and waved to the Vicar as he finished planting in the garden. Vicar Even Peterson smiled as he watched the Pevensie children walk together down the street. God had surely smiled on that family five healthy and beautiful children. Vicar Even remembered about this time last year when Edmund the youngest boy wouldn't be caught anywhere near his siblings after his father left for the war. The kind Vicar shook his head he was glad that the children seemed to be getting along much better now.

The kids walked to the post office to mail the letter then wandered around town smiling and waving to the shop owners and other people they knew. Everyone remarked to each other about the change in the Pevensie children especially "that Edmund boy". About an hour later the five were walking home when they heard someone calling to Edmund.

"Oi Pevensie Edmund over here!" Edmund turned to see Michael Richards calling to him. Edmund looked to his siblings for guidance he didn't really want to talk to Michael the boy he had spent so much time with and had gotten into trouble with the last few years. Edmund saw Peter and Serena's imperceptible nods and knew he had to deal with him now rather than later.

"Hi Michael how have you been?" Edmund said reluctantly. Michael smirked and motioned Edmund to him and Edmund reluctantly walked over.

"So I've got a plan for some fun, it'll be great." Edmund raised an eyebrow before remembering that he wasn't a twenty four year old king but a nine year old boy.

"Oh really what is it?" Ed asked feigning interest if he could get the plan now he and the others could stop the trouble from happening.

"I was thinking we could go have some fun at the church get the whole gang and mess the place up." Edmund felt the ground beneath his feet give way. To mess up some flowers was one thing it was petty but that wasn't as harmful as befouling a church.

"You're going to mess up a church!?" Edmund exclaimed in a harsh whisper he could feel his siblings concerned eyes on him.

"Not just me Edmund you and the gang too." Michaels eyes suddenly reminded Edmund of Jadis' dwarf cruel and cunning at the same time.

Edmund's back straightened his eyes hardened and he suddenly radiated the confidence and charisma of King Edmund the Just.

"NO, I will not condone this act of violence against a man of the cloth and his church." Edmund growled his voice taking on a more powerful and authoritative tone. Michael stared at Edmund then grabbed his arm and shook him roughly. Peter and Serena started to run to them but stopped at Edmunds silent gesture.

"You'll do as I say Pevensie or you'll get what's coming to you." Michael gritted out. Edmund shook his head stating that he wasn't the boy he used to be and that was when Michael swung his fist into Edmunds mouth.

Vicar Even had been chatting with a police officer by the name of Parker whom he had married recently when they both jumped at the bellowing war cries that filled the air. The two men rounded the corner and saw the older Pevensie children dragging a boy off of their brother.

"Ey what's this here eh? What's going on?" Officer Parker asked staring from the Pevensies to Michael.

"He was trying to get our brother to cause mischief with him when Edmund said he wouldn't he punched him." Michaels face was mottled red.

"I wasn't Edmund told me that he wanted to mess up the Church Vicar; I was trying to stop him." Michael blustered Vicar Even looked between the two boys; Edmund was as calm and collected as one could be with a bleeding lip and a bruise swelling his cheek. While Michael was flushed a mottled red and his eyes shifted away uneasily from the Vicar.

"The officer and I will talk to each of the boys alone to determine what the story is." Peter and Serena nodded and stepped back toward Susan and Lucy.

"Now Mr. Pevensie I know last year was difficult for you, but we need to know what really happened." Edmund drew himself up fully letting King Edmund the Just shine through in his bearing and demeanor all traces of Edmund the boy were gone.

"Vicar, Officer what I tell you now is the absolute truth, Michael asked me to talk to him and he told me of his plans to harm the church, I told him that I would not condone his violence against the church he became angry and tried to force my compliance when still further I refused he hit me and my sister and brother came to my defense." The Vicar and officer looked at each other never had they heard a more articulate person before.

"Ok Edmund thank you, now I would like to speak with Michael." Edmund nodded and went to stand with his family.

"Michael if you would please come speak with us." Michael looked sour as he shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"It's like I said sir Edmund said he wanted to mess up the church and I was trying to stop him that's all." The two adults exchanged looks they didn't believe anything young Michael was saying. He was too nervous while Edmund was the picture of calm and had an air of truth around him. Vicar Even and officer Parker told the children that it would be best if they avoided each other and the church when not there for services and they all went on their way.

When the five got home their mother was outside weeding the sparse garden she smiled at the kids as they approached the frowned in disappointment when she saw Edmunds face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh Edmund." It was said with deep disappointment and a faint hint of bitterness that mothers of boys who frequently got into trouble had. The five stiffened their faces became blank masks of calm that belied a range of dark emotion. Susan and Lucy leaned in closer to Edmund and Peter and Serena shifted to block their mother's view of their brother.

"Mother thou seems to be under the impression that Our Brother has returned to his old wayward behavior." Helen stared at Peter her expression becoming one of glazed shock it was the expression that many adults had worn when dressed down unexpectedly by the young High King. "Let me assure thee Madam that thou could not be more incorrect. Our Brother was attempting to stop a plan of vandalism against the church and vicar Even, the instigator of said plan struck him when he refused to participate in the disgusting act." Peter glanced at Serena and took her arm again. " In the future thou may wish to gather facts before assumptions are made on thee's part. Now if you will excuse Us We would like to go clean up before tea." The five walked into the house their backs straight and their bearing that of Royalty while Helen blinked bemusedly behind them.

"_D...did I just get reprimanded by my son?" _Helen thought distractedly as she herself entered the house. Helen saw that the children had cleaned up quickly and were in the kitchen again making tea. "_They are so different now so adult. Oh John I wish you were here to help me sort this out." _

One Week Later.

"Oi Pevensie you've got mail." John sat up on his cot and caught the envelope thrown at him with a faint grin. It was one of his rare down moments and he was now enjoying it even more with a letter from home. As he read the letter he frowns then smiles the kids are getting along better and if they learned more manners because of this Professor Kirke then that was a good thing.

**My lovely Helen **

**I was happy to get your letter it made me glad to hear that the children were back home with you. I was worried with you all alone in that house. As to the change in the children I wouldn't worry it seems the countryside did them a lot of good. This war has changed everyone I'm not too surprised that they are more mature than they used to be. I don't think that we should worry a few extra manners has never hurt anyone oh don't scowl at me when I'm not there to see how pretty you are when you do so. I have to go now Love I don't know when I will be able to write again please give my love to the children.**

**All my love **

**John**

John sighed and sealed the letter planning to give it to the post master later. He threw himself onto his cot closed his eyes and began to doze and dream. He could see the faces of his children and his wife he smiled then frowned as the images of his children began to change.

John watched as Serena Peter Susan Edmund and Lucy began to grow but it wasn't in England that they did. The foreign place was beautiful and his kids were crowned in gold and silver and garbed in silk and velvet. He watched as Peter grew from a boy to a man. Peter was tall and broad shouldered with a deep chest his hair was a little long and pulled back into a short queue at the nape of his neck his strong jaw was graced with a light golden beard and a golden crown rested lightly upon his brow. Peter had a proud and stern face but it was not cruel and John could see that Peter laughed as easily as he frowned. Edmund was the dark version of Peter though not at Peters six feet four, Edmund was easily six feet two. Edmunds hair was shorter and he was slighter than his brother though still just as powerful looking he seemed to wield what to John looked like a quill pen as easily as a sword. John could see that Edmund was a grave man far graver than Peter was and wore clothes of darker colors bordering more on black. Edmund was crowned in silver that looked stunning with his dark hair.

Of the girls Serena was the tallest nearly matching her brother is height at six feet even she was dressed like her brothers in breeches, a shirt and tunic with sensible boots on her feet and a sword belted to her waist. John could see that his daughter too could smile easily like Peter, though at times she looked as grave as Edmund and seemed to have a knack for disappearing in plain sight. Serenas golden crown like Peters was slightly darker than her golden hair as it rested lightly on shining locks. Susan was slightly taller than the average woman though not as tall as Serena. She had long black hair that fell to nearly to her feet. Susan was a graceful woman gentle and kind with a layer of steel that ran beneath the silken exterior if her ability with a bow was any indication. A delicate silver crown rested becomingly on raven locks. Lucy was Lucy John noted vivacious and bubbly and full of life. She seemed to dance even when walking. Lucy was more like Serena though she more often wore skirts and dresses instead of breeches and wielded daggers and a bow rather than a sword. Lucy's hair was the bridge between the twins golden looks and Susan and Edmunds raven hair. Her eyes were hazel a mixture of blue green and brown. John could see his eldest son and daughter and his youngest son leading battles with a ferocity that startled him. John watched as his children were praised and he could read the peoples lips as they shouted.

"Long Live High King Peter the Magnificent, Long Live high Queen Serena the Brave, Long Live Queen Susan the Gentle, Long Live King Edmund the Just, Long Live Queen Lucy the Valiant!"

John was started out of his dream by his commander walking into his tent to tell him that they were heading into another battle. As John began to ready himself he pondered his dream, and realized that magnificence could not be without bravery and bravery was nothing without justice though justice must be tempered by gentleness and gentleness must be paired with valiance.

John said a prayer for safety and headed out into battle considerably heartened with the faces of his children both as their normal ages and as their adult selves in that strange land.

**A/N Hey guys! i'm sorry i haven't updated for awhile but i had some serious writers block i read a story that had Mr. Pevensie dreaming about his kids lives in Narnia and thought it was a good idea to use it to describe wha they had looked like and some of how they acted I'm sorry i forget the story name but you know who you are so props to you! anyway i hope you like this happy reading **

**Long Live Aslan!**


	5. AN SOPA warning

**MY FAITHFUL READERS, THIS IS A WARNING!**

**I found this out from a fellow FFnet author!****  
****In this is an important notice that will affect everyone on this site and many others.**

**AJTREY got a message from a fellow writer, GameLover41592, and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA (the Stop Online Piracy Act) is back.**  
**The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the Internet is back.**  
**Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices.**

**SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it is on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted', they will be treated as a felon.****  
****That is one of the highest forms of criminal offenses for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even visiting the website we all love, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it affects us all as Fanfiction will be attacked as well.****  
****A FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Charmed, the list is endless.**

**You think I'm exaggerating?**  
**I promise you that if this bill passes, it will not be long, not long at all!**  
**Because once this passes, then anything goes.**  
**Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanfiction manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested for using sapphire blue or emerald green in the iris of one of their characters, like another author.**  
**This affects us all, and we cannot allow it to happen.**

**I know that some of you may not believe me and I completely understand.****  
****I could be making this up for all you know.****  
****But I'm not, and I've provided links below to prove to you I am telling the truth.****  
****Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself!**

**www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html****  
****www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /****  
****www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**Or just type 'SOPA' into the search bar on your homepage!**

**We are not as powerless as some might think.**  
**We've stopped SOPA before and we WILL do it again.**  
**Our stories, our ideas, our dreams, our passions are being threatened.**  
**Everything, from FanFiction to Fan Art to YouTube, is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms.****  
****Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe.****  
****Tell your friends and have them pass along this message to their other friends so that we may stand up to fight this.****  
****It is our right as freedom of speech.**

**We are not doing what we love to make money, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art, and our dreams to everyone who wishes to see them.**  
**We can stop them, but only if we stand together.**

**Remember, United We Stand, But Divided We Fall!**

**Please my friends, all of my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love become nothing but a distant memory!****  
****Please spread the word and help us to once again be free on the internet!****  
****We've stopped SOPA before, so let's do it again!****  
****Let's push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!**

**Please ewrite this and post it on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA! I got this from Accalia Silvermoon please copy and paste this onto your stories we cant let this happen this is a hit against our freedom of speech! Silvermagic210.**


End file.
